


Take a Break

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, Married Couple, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: For centuries, Seteth has dedicated his life to his work. But now, he has a wife who would very much like a few moments of his attention.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Momo's wonderful french kissing piece](https://twitter.com/momosinner/status/1214392189964304384)! (Yes, I will be doing the Dedue one next as well.)

Byleth sighed when she heard the sound of rustling papers behind her. The noise immediately stopped, but she wrapped her arms around herself all the same. Her shoulders slumped, and she refused to look back.

There was an answering sigh. This time, the noise behind her was the movement of fabrics rather than parchment. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her gently as he rested his chin against her shoulder. He left her enough room to lean back into the embrace herself. After the span of a heartbeat, Byleth let the tension seep from her muscles. His warmth surrounded her as she accepted his silent apology.

“I did it again, didn’t I, my love?” Seteth asked, even though they both knew he was well aware of the answer. Even so, he let out a sigh of relief as Byleth relaxed against him.

Byleth hummed her confirmation, her calloused fingertips brushing over the back of his hands. They continued up to his wrists, pushing back the sleeves of his robe. The small disc ornaments sitting on her shoulders tinkled pleasantly as she moved, the sleeve of her sheer black shirt tangling in his fingers as Seteth’s breath caught in his throat. “You did,” she answered lightly.

“I’m sorry.” Seteth whispered the apology against her neck, his warm breath making her shiver. “I do not mean to neglect you. Centuries of habit are hard to break.”

Byleth turned her head, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. He moaned against her, hungry and eager. She had discovered to her great delight, that as composed as his public image was, in private, her new husband was all too happy to indulge himself in her body. She forced herself to pull away before Seteth could push any further. “We should work on that.”

Seteth laughed softly, a smile pulling at his lips. Byleth felt herself responding, hands gently rubbing at his arms. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, and the gentle teasing was having a certain effect Byleth rather liked. 

“I believed that is why everyone insisted we take some time away together,” Seteth answered. He tried to lean in to capture her lips again, but Byleth leaned away, enjoying the pout that creased his face. 

“And you have worked half this time,” she chastised lightly, teasingly kissing the tip of his nose.

Seteth sighed again, eyes downcast. Byleth’s smile immediately faltered. “Seteth? I’m sorry, I was only teasing.”

“I know,” he reassured her, “but you are not wrong. I vowed to care and provide for you. I will make you a poor husband if I forget about your needs.” This time when he leaned in, Byleth met his lips, trying to reassure him of her love. “Please, my love, allow me to make it up to you.”

Byleth nodded, trusting Seteth in whatever he had planned. He smiled at her, bright and contented, before leaning in for another kiss. His tongue brushed against her lips, and Byleth immediately opened them. She moaned as Seteth’s tongue explored her mouth, her body going weak as his arm tightened around her waist.

Byleth gasped as Seteth’s other hand traced the clasp of her shirt, slipping beneath the sheer fabric as he began to work it apart. Her hands slipped from him, only to grab his arm again higher up this time. She pawed at his robe, mewling happily against his lips at the feel of the fabric slipping from his shoulders. Seteth opened her nightshirt enough for the evening air to kiss her skin. His fingers teased the sides of her breasts, pulling away as Byleth tried to arch into the touch. 

Seteth pulled away long enough for each of them to catch their breaths, quickly diving back in for more. His hand slid lower, teasing along the hem of her pants. It caused the metal discs decorating her waist to make that beautiful music again, and Byleth found herself moaning into the kiss. 

Byleth chased his lips when he broke the kiss again. But Seteth rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply his wife’s scent. He smiled against her as she pressed quick kisses against his lips and chin, the barest brush of her lips over his flesh. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Seteth whispered, his question interrupted by her kisses.

“Yes,” Byleth answered him, her voice breathy and desperate. His fingers were still rubbing small circles right below her belly button. It created a heat that pooled between her legs, and Byleth desperately wished his hand would dip lower.

Seteth grinned, a sharpness to it that sent a shiver down her spine. He leaned in, pressing firm kisses against her neck and slowly working his way back up to her lips. She was so distracted by the progress of his kisses that the moment his hand finally slid beneath the hem of her pants, Byleth was completely distracted. Seteth had his plan timed just right, swallowing her gasp of surprise as he reached her lips once more. Byleth’s mouth easily opened once more, moaning longingly as his tongue slipped past her lips again. 

Byleth’s fingers flexed against her husband’s arms, holding onto him for support as Seteth brushed one finger against her clit. Her hips bucked, once more silently begging for more, but the arm around her waist kept her in place. He continued to tease her with only one finger, light touches that were driving her absolutely wild. 

“Please,” Byleth begged when the necessity to breathe forced them to break apart once more. “Please, Seteth. I need more.”

“Shh, my love,” he assured her. “Trust me. I have you.”

Without warning, his hand slid lower still, that finger that had been teasing at her brushing against her folds. Seteth crooked his finger, causing Byleth to cry out as he entered her. 

“How does that feel, my love?” he whispered, breath hot against her ear. His thumb rubbed at her clit as his finger continued to move within her.

“Ah!” was Byleth’s only answer. She pressed as much of herself against him as she could, clinging to him desperately as he teased her. Seteth placed a kiss against her neck, and Byleth could feel the smile on his lips as he did so. “Ah!” she cried out louder as Seteth added another finger inside her.

Byleth pulled at his arm, Seteth easily acquiescing to her silent urging. She slammed her mouth against his hungrily, this time her tongue sliding over his lips. Seteth opened his mouth obediently, but as Byleth’s tongue prodded at him, he slipped a third finger inside her. 

It was not fair how easily he could take her apart. Byleth was a moaning mess in his arms. The man had a wealth of talent no one would expect, and he was using every ounce of it to make her legs weak. 

“There you go, my love,” he whispered against her lips. “There you go. Let go, my love.”

“Seteth!” Byleth whined. 

He crooked his fingers inside her, making Byleth see stars. She yelled wordlessly, aware somewhere in the back of her mind that her grip on him was most likely painfully tight. But Seteth held her through the wave of pleasure that overwhelmed her, keeping her standing when her legs threatened to give out.

“Wonderful, my love,” he praised, guiding her toward their bed. He slid the sheer fabric off her shoulders, the metal discs clinking together as it hit the floor. He laid her out over the sheets, easing off her pants to join her nightshirt on the floor. Kisses were pressed against her skin, silent praise for how well she had done. Byleth preened under her husband’s lips, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him close.

Seteth smirked, and Byleth found she rather liked the look on his face. “I take it my break is not yet over.”

Byleth leaned up enough to grab his robes and pulled him down with her. “Not by a long shot, husband. We have so many of your bad habits to break after all. 


End file.
